Once Upon a Dream
by mischevious-peeves
Summary: This is my first fic so please RR.
1. Chp 1: The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own these chaacters they belong to JK Rowling, I am only 'playing' in the world she created.

A/N: This is my first story so please review. Criticisms are welcome as is praise. Please review!

CHP 1: The Letter

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard a tapping at her window. With an annoyed look on her face she glanced at her watch seeing that it was well past midnight. Crossing to the window she opened it, stepping back as a large barn owl flew into the room. Pulling the letter off of its leg, she filled up a bowl of water for the owl before returning to the letter. Seeing that it was Ginny's handwriting, Hermione eagerly broke the wax seal on the letter and pulled out the parchment. Smiling she read the letter

Dear Hermione,

I hope all is well on your side of the ocean and that your studies are progressing. Aren't you due to start your exams any day now? Good luck, because I know how difficult they will be, but then again it is you, the smartest witch I know. Well, time for my news, maybe you should sit down for this. Harry and I are getting married! He asked me last night at the party mum was throwing for him and Ron. They both completed Auror training and had been on several successful missions. They both earned special commendations from the Minister of Magic. The wedding is in a few weeks, and I want you to be my maid of honor. Please say yes! Send me an owl back as soon as you get this, I can't wait to see you!

With love,

Ginny

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she heard that Harry had finally proposed, it was inevitable, but Hermione was hesitant to reply to the letter. She hadn't been back to England in almost 5 years. Was now the time to make the journey? Sighing she placed the letter on her desk and closed her textbook on spell damage, trying not to remember the night she could never forget.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron from across the Great Hall waving at her frantically. She had been in the library studying for her NEWTS and was late for supper. Spotting Harry and Ron and she made her way towards them dropping her heavy bag on the floor as she slipped into her usual seat.

"I'm here, what's the problem? Forget to finish you potions assignment again?" she asked Ron, teasing him because she knew he had finished it. Last night he had asked for her help. She was glad that for once he had actually asked for her help instead of nagging her so he could copy the assignment.

"No, umm...Hermione, McGonagall said that you need to go see Dumbledore immediately she just went to check for you in the library" said Ron in a very serious tone.

Puzzled by Ron's serious tone and Harry's concerned gaze she picked up her bag to leave the Great Hall. She heard Harry call behind her " 'Mione, do you want us to come with you?"

Hermione didn't answer, her stomach was in knots, why did Professor Dumbledore ask to see her? Walking towards his office she met with Professor McGonagall who ushered her forward. Professor McGonagall glanced at Ron and Harry who had been walking a few paces behind Hermione, worried about Hermione. "I suppose you two should come as well" McGonagall said as an afterthought.

Hermione mounted the stone steps behind McGonagall and followed her into Professor Dumbledore's office. He was seated behind his desk reading a piece of parchment, a grave look on his face.

"Thank you Minerva" he said softly before turning his gaze to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, there is no simple way for me to tell you this, but...." Dumbledore paused not quite sure of how to continue.

"I received an owl from the Ministry of Magic informing me of the death of two muggles early this morning, your parents" he concluded, his gaze shifting from Hermione to Ron and Harry who stood behind her.

Hermione, her voice faltering said "Di...Did I hear you correctly sir? Did you say that...that my parents were...killed?"

Tears shimmering in her eyes she asked "Who....WHO did this?!" finally unable to control her emotions anymore, Hermione began to sob sinking to her knees.

Ron and Harry both stood opened mouthed in horror at what they had just heard, rushing forward they knelt down beside Hermione, trying to offer her some comfort. Hermione threw her arms round Ron's neck as sobs wracked her slight frame. Awkwardly Ron stroked her head when Harry stood up turning towards Dumbledore, anxious for more information.

"Sir?" He asked, "Was it a Death eater attack?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. Harry, fists clenched managed to maintain his anger, and glanced over at Ron who was still comforting Hermione.

Hermione snapped out of her trance when she felt the large barn owl softly nip at her finger, it was obvious he was waiting to return with a reply. Sighing, Hermione sunk down onto her sofa contemplating her options. Was she ready to return to England, ready to see Ron and Harry after all these years? They had exchanged pleasantries over the years. Hermione regularly received letters from Ginny and she always got cards from Ron and Harry at Christmastime and for her Birthday, but things had changed. After a time, the letters grew fewer and fewer as Hermione studied more often and Harry and Ron worked harder at their Auror training. She hadn't actually_talked_ to either Ron or Harry since she got off the Hogwarts train after graduation.

Harry had felt immense guilt when he found out that her parents had been killed even though she had said it was not his fault. Ron on the other hand, he had been very supportive, all the Weasley's had but she was feeling smothered. The looks of pity she received from classmates disheartened her. She couldn't' forget what had happened, but was glad when Harry managed to triumph over Voldemort in the end.

At graduation she had been approached by the Ministry of Magic for a job and she had even considered entering Auror training with Ron and Harry. In the end she knew she couldn't be an Auror, she had spent too much of her young life fighting the horrors of the world, she instead decided to become a Healer, dedicated her life to helping others. She had almost given up magic entirely and gone back to living life as a muggle, thinking it would be better living in the dark than knowing was out there lurking in the shadows. She was convinced by Harry and Ron that she should never give up, her parents wouldn't have wanted that and she had to agree with them.

Needing to break away from her comfort zone, Hermione choose to leave England and study in America. She had been living there for the past five years and was in her final year of school. Being clever had its advantages though; she was graduating a full two years early.

Hermione looked over at the owl that was starring at her with a quizzical look. "Alright, Alright, I'll go back, happy now?" she asked receiving only a hoot in response. Rolling her eyes she picked up her feather quill and jotted down a quick note.

Ginny (and Harry),

I was so happy to hear from you. Congratulations on your engagement, I just knew you and Harry would end up together. I finish my exams next week and after that I will be a fully certified Healer. I am still looking for a place to practice though. I will be delighted to be your maid of honor and I will come home following my exams. I'll see you sometime next week; give everyone a hug from me.

Yours,

Hermione

Hermione sealed the letter and attached it to the leg of the barn owl. Watching as it flew out the window she let out a sigh and returned to her book to continue her studies. Was she doing the right thing?


	2. Chp 2: The Journey Home

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, she owns all these wonderful characters, I am just 'playing' with them

A/N: Please Read and Review, Criticisms are welcome, first fic ever.

CHP 2: The Journey Home

Hermione glanced around her now barren apartment making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She had passed her exams flawlessly and had spent to better part of the past two weeks packing for her return home. The lease was up on her small, but comfortable apartment and she couldn't reason signing another lease when she had an empty house in London and she hadn't chosen where she would be practicing.

Hermione looked in her full trunk and at all the items that had been shrunk to fit inside, her numerous books and an odd assortment of junk. Closing the trunk she locked it and shrunk it until it was roughly the size of a deck of playing cards. Picking it up she shoved it in her pocket and walked out of her apartment, leaving her key laying on the counter for her sweet old landlady.

She hurried towards the taxi that was waiting for her, oblivious to the heavy rain that was pouring down. After giving the cabby the address she settled back in the cab. Reaching a rather old and dilapidated building, Hermione assured the driver that this was where she wanted out and she paid her fare. Waiting until the driver had left she walked towards the old building and straight through one of its walls. Seeing that she was right on time for the next Port Key to London she stepped forward towards the group holding a very large, official looking hoop.

'I suppose they don't need to use garbage for port keys when it is from an authorized location and there are no muggles around to see it' she thought to herself.

Feeling the familiar tug, Hermione lurched forward, nearly knocking over the person next to her. Next time she traveled she would travel by floo powder, it wasn't nearly as bad as a port key but it came close. Straightening up, she glanced around the terminal, knowing that she was home in London.

"Hermione?" said a deep voice from behind her. Turning around Hermione saw a very tall, very attractive red haired man with sparkling blue eyes. "RON!" she yelled excitement filling her voice as she rushed forward giving him a huge hug. She had assumed Ginny would be meeting her but was somewhat glad that Ron had volunteered instead.

"Hey 'Mione...I kind of need to breath" said Ron grinning down at her. Blushing, Hermione stepped back away from Ron "Oh... yeah sorry about that. Ummm...where is Ginny?" she asked.

Ron was secretly pleased that Hermione was so excited to see him, he had missed her, the trio just wasn't complete without her, besides he had had enough of seeing Ginny and Harry snogging to last a lifetime.

"They are out with mum, shopping for something for the wedding" said Ron answering Hermiones question with an engaging smile. Harry was the one being tortured with shopping so it wasn't a bad day at all.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked. Receiving a nod in reply, Ron led Hermione out of the port key office.

Stepping out into a large crowd of people, Hermione led the way as she hailed a cab to take her to her parent's home, she would be visiting the Burrow but needed to return home and take care of some things first.

"Come on Ron" said Hermione as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the taxi. "'Mione, why can't we just apparate" she said before climbing into the cab. "Because...I'll explain later" she said blushing slightly seeing that the driver was giving her a very quizzical look.

When they reached her home, Hermione pulled out a few pound notes and paid the driver as Ron climbed out of the cab and headed up the walk way. Hermione watched the cab leave and turned towards her childhood home, a sense of foreboding over coming her. She had only been back to the house a few times since her parent's death. "Hermione are you coming?" she heard Ron call. Walking forward to the door she pulled out her wand and muttered "Alohomora" flicking on the light switch next to the door when she entered.

"So why couldn't we apparate?" Ron asked her again, it was obvious that he had not enjoyed the cab ride and the strange looks he got from the drive.

"Because, if we just apparated in here, and one of the neighbors saw the lights on without seeing someone get out of the taxi, they would have called the police." said Hermione in a manner-of fact voice.

"Oh." Was all Ron said as he glanced around the small but inviting house. "Scourgify" he said flicking his own wand, clearing up some of the dust that had settled from years of non inhabitance.

Hermione quietly closed the front door and looked around the house. If was almost exactly as she had left it. Most of the items had been put in storage while she was away and sheets covered the furniture to keep it clean. Silently, a tear fell down her cheek, followed by another, the memories were overwhelming.

"So do you want me to help you un-pack?" said Ron as her turned around to face Hermione. Seeing that she was crying he crossed over towards her feeling like a git for not realizing how being back here must be effecting her.

"'Mione, shh.....it's okay" said Ron as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Oh Ron" blubbered Hermione as she crossed into the living room and sat down on the covered sofa, forgetting the dust. "Why did I think I could come back here?"

Timidly, Ron sat down on the sofa next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders not knowing what to say. After a few moments Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at Ron. "Um, thanks Ron for um, letting me blubber like that, I'll be fine, really" standing up she pulled her trunk out of her pocket and returned it to it's normal size. "You don't need to stay Ron, I can manage on my own now, I promise I'll be fine"

"Are you su.." Hermione cut him off and said "Yes, now go on home, tell everyone I made it back safely, I'll see you tomorrow"

Nodding Ron walked into the kitchen and returned with a large hamper. "Mum, made this, can't have you starving, we brought it in earlier and I completely forgot about it." Hermione took the hamper from Ron and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Tell your mum thanks, I'll stop over sometime tomorrow" Ron gave a curt nod of his head and gave a small wave before he apparated back to the Burrow.

Ron apparated in the kitchen assuming that everyone would be asleep, it was well after midnight. He was surprised to see that Harry, Ginny and his mother were all still up. Well Harry was almost awake; his head was drooping ever so slightly. Grinning he stepped up behind him and said in a loud voice "Hullo! I'm back."

Harry sat bolt upright in his chair and nearly fell out of it. Ron just grinned as he sat down opposite of Harry next to his mother. "Still figuring stuff out for the wedding?" he asked in a conversational tone knowing that Harry would have eloped if Ginny hadn't been so set on the wedding of her dreams. Harry rolled his eyes much to the displeasure of Ginny and ended up getting an elbow in the side. "Ow...what was that for?" he asked in a mock hurt voice.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards Ron and began the assault he had been expecting ever since he arrived "How is Hermione? Does she feel okay? Did you remember to give her the hamper?"

"Mum!" Ron yelled so he could be heard over his mother's questions. "Hermione made it here fine; she is at her house getting settled. She was a bit upset at being back in her old home but everything was fine when I left. She said thanks for the food and she would stop in tomorrow"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in concern, she had figured as much. She only wished she would have been able to be there for Hermione. She was like another daughter after all. "Alright then Ron," she said as she stood up from the table. "Off to bed, all of you!"

Ron headed up to his room leaving Harry and Ginny alone to say their goodnights. Plopping down on his now too short bed he tucked his hands behind his head ponder the events of the evening. Hermione had almost strangled him when he picked her up, and then there was the kiss. Sighing he rolled over and tried to get some sleep, knowing that his dreams would be filled with visions of a brown eyed beauty.


	3. CHP 3: Lunch at The Burrow

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, she owns all these wonderful characters, I am just 'playing' with them

A/N: Please Read and Review, Criticisms are welcome, first fic ever.

CHP 3: Lunch at The Burrow

Letting out a loud yawn, Hermione stretched her arms over her head as she sat up in bed. Her vision still blurred, she grabbed the watch that was lying on the bedside table. Squinting she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had stayed up much too late cleaning and arranging the house. She had tackled her bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen and the study before passing out from near exhaustion. Rinsing her face in cool water she patted it dry with a towel then brushed her teeth. Pulling her long, thick brown hair back into a pony tail, she changed into jeans and a sweater before heading to the kitchen. Grabbing a muffin out of the basket Ron had left; she took a bite and contemplated some coffee. She had become quite addicted to it while in the States, most Americans preferred it to tea and the caffeine had got her through many long study sessions. Realizing that she was due at the Weasley's for lunch she quickly grabbed her rain coat and slipped it on over her sweater and apparated to the Burrow.

Hermione blinked rapidly as rain hit her eyelashes. Hurrying forward she walked up the drive and knocked lightly on the door. Hermione couldn't help but grin when she heard Molly yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" said a somewhat disgruntled Ron as he pulled open the door. There was no good reason for his mother to be yelling at him like that, he had only wanted one cookie.

"Hi to you too!" said Hermione with a giggle.

Grinning sheepishly Ron stepped back and let Hermione into the house, he couldn't help but notice how the droplets of rain water clung to her hair and sparkled in the light. "Sorry Hermione" he stammered taken aback by her dazzling smile as Ginny spilled out from the kitchen. She ran to Hermione and enveloped her in a huge hug. Each girl let out a small squeal of pleasure, knowing they would have plenty of time for girl talk later.

"Hello Hermione" said Harry who was leaning casually against the door jamb leading to the kitchen. "Harry!" said Hermione as she rushed forward to give him a hug. "It is so good to see you!" Stepping into the kitchen, Hermione said her hellos to Fred and George as well as Mrs. Weasley. Arthur had left for work and the rest of the family wouldn't be arriving until the wedding.

"Sit...sit" said Molly as she ushered everyone to their seats. Fred and George sat together, while Harry and Ginny were on the other side of the table. Hermione sat down in the only empty chair, next to Ron. Hermione watched as Ron continued to pile food on his plate, amused to see that his appetite hadn't changed over the years.

"So Ginny? What plans have you made so far?" she asked.

Smiling Ginny looked up from her plate "Well, we have most everything decided upon, the wedding is going to take place here, Mum is taking care of all of the food, we hired a band for the reception, the only thing we have left to do is get my dress, and yours of course."

Setting down her fork Hermione asked "So will we be going to Diagon Alley then?"

Ginny nodded; reaching across Harry's plate she pulled a cherry from his dessert.

Hermione half listened as Molly and Ginny continued discussing the plans for the wedding, taking small bites of her tart. She looked up when she realized that Ron had just asked her a question.

"Uh...sorry Ron, what was that?" she asked looking up into his sparkling eyes completely forgetting what they were talking about.

Likewise, Ron was captivated by Hermione and he couldn't look away, until her heard Fred clear his throat rather loudly, all the other conversation had halted. Turning red, Ron turned towards the group and said "I was just asking Hermione if she had planned on staying in London and applying for a job at St. Mungo's."

Caught on the spot, Hermione was not sure how to answer. "Well...I haven't decided yet, I guess I am just taking some time off before I start working." She said starring at her hands clasped firmly in her lap. When the awkward silence continued Hermione continued looking up and addressing the group, "I plan on setting the house to rights, painting it and making livable before I start to work."

Molly nodded her head in approval, understanding that Hermione still needed to undergo some healing. "That's wonderful Hermione! I am sure the boys would be more than glad to help you."

Ginny stood up and began to clear the table; Harry immediately took the plates from her and carried them to the sink. Hermione passed her plate to Harry as she and Ron stood up from the table. Hermione said her goodbyes to Fred and George as they headed out for their shop. She and Ron stepped outside, the rain had slowed to a drizzle.

"Ron? Are you still living here or?"

Ron shook his head no before saying "Harry and I have a flat we share in London, though when he and Ginny marry they will move in there. I have spent the past few weeks at home until I find another flat."

Hermione nodded as she walked towards the flower garden on the other side of the lawn. Ron walked beside her, in silence. She looked up to see that he starring at her. Blushing she leaned down to smell one of the soft yellow roses.


	4. Chp 4: Quarrelling

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, she owns all these wonderful characters, I am just 'playing' with them

A/N: Please Read and Review, Criticisms are welcome, first fic ever.

CHP 4: Quarrelling

Hermione hummed lightly to herself along with the radio she had recently purchased. She had received several job offers, including a spectacular offer from St. Mungo's but she was still unsure of what to do. Her first goal had been to make the house livable again. That meant fresh paint in all the rooms and a bit of re-decorating. Hermione felt that making this house her own, might help her make-up her mind, or at least get it ready to sell if she decided to go back to America.

When the song ended, Hermione sat down on a rickety chair nearby and contemplated the lunch she had at the Burrow a few days ago. Harry and Ginny had been deliriously happy, that much was obvious, but her thoughts kept returning to another person.

Absent mindedly she picked up the paint brush she had sat down only moments before. Standing on tip toe, on a rather un-sturdy chair, she began painting the crown molding. "Hermione!" yelled Ron from the foyer. Startled, Hermione dropped her paint brush and nearly fell from her chair. "I'm in here Ron" she yelled in a sour voice.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" was the first thing Ron said when he stepped into the room. "Well, I ** was** painting, until you came in screaming like a banshee" she said in a hostile tone.

Raising his hands in defeat, Ron muttered something under his breath, much to the displeasure of Hermione.

"What was that?" said Hermione glowering from her perch on her chair. For once she was taller than Ron.

"Nothing" Ron looked up giving Hermione a lop-sided grin. After all these years her temper hadn't changed a bit.

"Will you hand me that paint brush please?" Seeing that Ron had given up, Hermione grinned and stuck out her hand. She _almost _missed the argument that would have no doubt ensued.

Ron bent down and picked up the brush and placed in gently into Hermione's hand, pausing slightly as his hand brushed hers.

"Thanks," she muttered as her cheeks turned a very pretty shade of pink. Turning around she dipped the brush in the paint and reached up to finish painting the last bit of trim, unaware that Ron was starring at her.

Letting out a heavy breath, Ron sunk down into a nearby chair and watched Hermione work, admiring her jean clad figure and bare feet. "Hermione, why didn't you just use magic?"

"Humph?" Turning around, Hermione promptly fell off of the rickety chair she had been standing on. Ron, wasting no time, stood and reached out to catch her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "Careful....I was asking you why you were not using magic?" said Ron, his arms still holding Hermione firmly. Hermione blushed before answering; Ron had only held her like this once before.

"Umm..." she stammered "Because this is how muggles paint so this is the first thing that popped into my head, I didn't even think about using magic."

Looking into Hermiones questioning eyes, Ron dropped his arms and took a few steps back. "Ah....well then."

Shifting awkwardly back and forth on his feet he starred at Hermione who looked equally as flustered. "Was there a reason for your visit? I mean most people knock, they don't just apparate into someone else's house."

"Oh, Sorry 'Mione, I'll knock next time..." Ron trailed off when he realized she had only been joking "Actually I am here as the messenger, Ginny wants to know if you are available tomorrow afternoon to go dress shopping, she would have stopped by herself, but she and mum were to busy with the other details."

"Tell Ginny yes, I can put off the painting for one more day." said Hermione as she wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Right" Ron grinned, glancing at the streak of yellow paint Hermione had just gotten on her forehead. Should he tell her?

"Hermione, I must say, this particular shade of yellow is lovely" said Ron in a nonchalant tone.

Did Ron really say lovely? Hermione was asking herself. Did he actually hate the paint color and was only trying to be nice or...a billion thoughts were spinning through her head. Why did SHE care if HE liked the paint color?

"Umm thanks Ron," was the mumbled response he got.

"Oh, yeah it looks really good," he continued, teasing her. It was obvious she still had no clue there was paint on her forehead.

"Really Ron, If you don't like it just say so" said Hermione as she tensed up for a battle.

"No, that's not it..." he started

"Well what in bloody hell is it then?" she yelled, cutting Ron off.

"Did you just swear? Really, you said bloody hell. Hermione what's gotten into you?" said Ron completely shocked at her response. He had never seen her so riled up before. Well not over something this trivial, it was only a paint color.

"Just drop it Ron, yes, I swore, you would bloody well know that if you had tried to talk to me in the last 5 years."

"Ouch, Hermione....You do know that goes both ways!" said Ron trying very hard to keep his temper under control. Her eyes flashed challenging him to continue "Sure send letters to Ginny, I sent you a few Owls, you never responded, a Christmas card hardly counts for much from me, but for you it is completely acceptable! That's a bit of a double standard don't you think?!" With each statement, Ron's voice rose a few degrees, getting louder and louder.

"Well why didn't you come visit?" she countered back.

Ron yelled back, "Why didn't you come home once in awhile, you know as well as I do that mum would have loved to have you at the Burrow, your like a member of the family, you know that!"

Tears glistening in her eyes, Hermione slumped down in the chair that Ron had recently vacated. Speaking very softly in a controlled voice she said "Did it ever occur to you, that I wouldn't feel like one of the family? Did it ever occur to you that I lost my family and as much as I love yours it wasn't the same? Did it ever occur in that thick skull of yours that I couldn't come back to England because I didn't have anyone?!"

Hermione pulled her legs up underneath her and rested her arms on her knees, willing herself not to cry until Ron had left.

"'Mione...."

"Ron, please just go..." she stood and walked up the stairs, not waiting for a response.


	5. Chp 5: Dress Shopping

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, she owns all these wonderful characters, I am just 'playing' with them

A/N: Please Read and Review, Criticisms are welcome, first fic ever.

CHP 5: Shopping for the 'perfect' dress

Hermione ran a brush through her hair, attempting to get it to behave. Seeing that it was a lost cause she gave up and set her brush down on her dressing table. 'Of all the nerve!' she thought to herself as she sat down in a huff. She was still fuming over her recent fight with Ron. She was actually angry at herself; it was the second time in a week that she had been reduced to tears in front of Ron. He hadn't deserved the verbal lashing. Sighing she slipped on her shoes and took one last look in the mirror.

'So this is as good as it is going to get.' She muttered to herself as she stood and grabbed her purse. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late. Crossing to the fire place, she lit a small fire in the grate and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She didn't feel that she was quite capable of apparating at the moment, being this angry; she would probably end up in Saskatchewan. "Diagon Alley" she said as she threw the powder into the fire.

Emerging in Diagon Alley, Hermione began scanning the crowd looking for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Not seeing them in the immediate crowd she walked towards Madam Malkin's.

"Hermione!" called Ginny from the door of Madame Malkin's, "Over Here!"

Hermione entered the shop and gave Ginny a small hug before greeting the rest of the party. It seemed that Harry and Ron were getting fitted for their robes as well and they were just about finished.

"Stand still young man!" said Madame Malkins to Ron, who had turned rather sharply.

"OW!" said Ron, turning bright red. He had just gotten poked by a straight pin. "If you would stay still, that wouldn't have happened Ron" said Harry in an unusually bright tone. He had just finished getting measured and was leaning back casually against the wall grinning.

"Right Harry, I'll remember that next time" said Ron drolly as he rolled his eyes.

"There now, all finished!" and with a wave of her wand, the robes that Ron had been trying magically vanished, they would be delivered with the dresses.

"Now for the young ladies" she said turning towards Hermione and Ginny.

""Wait! Harry you need to leave, you can't see my dress until the wedding!" said Ginny as she turned an awkward shade of pink. Harry merely nodded; happy that he was being spared a day of shopping. On his way out of the shop he dropped a kiss on Ginny's forehead, waiting for Ron to follow him out. Ron attempted to follow Harry but his path was blocked by a determined Mrs. Weasley.

"You go on now Harry; Ron will stay here and see that we get the rest of our shopping done."

Stifling a groan Ron turned towards his mother giving her a tight lipped smile. "Of course mum, if you want I ... I can stay" croaked Ron, seeing that he would be getting no help from Harry he turned back around and sat down in a vacant chair nearby. Maybe he could catch a nap.

"Well then, that's settled!" said Madame Malkin approvingly. "Miss Weasley if you will just follow me please?"

Ginny followed Madame Malkin to a back room to look at fabric samples. Hermione walked slowly around the shop looking at the various robes on display, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge Ron's presence.

"'Mione?" said Ron looking up from his chair, receiving no answer he let out a sigh, this infuriated Hermione even more.

"WHAT Ron?!" she asked spinning around to face him, her cinnamon eyes flashing.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other evening..." said Ron glancing down at his hands.

Before Hermione could say anything, Mrs. Weasley appeared, "Hermione, come my dear! We think we have the perfect fabric chosen, come see."

Turning towards Mrs. Weasley, Hermione let out a small gasp as Ginny walked forward draped in gorgeous cream colored silk.

"Do you like it Hermione?" she asked.

"Yeah Gin, it is beautiful, you're going to look great." Hermione wiped at her eyes which were beginning to tear up a bit. Mrs. Weasley handed her a tissue.

Hermione watched as Madame Malkins measured Ginny and made various adjustments on the fabric, Ginny was going to be a beautiful bride.

"Your next my dear" said Mrs. Weasley as she held out a scrap of pale pink silk towards Hermione. Hermione went behind the changing screen and slipped out of her muggle clothes. She slipped the pink dress robes over her head and walked out from behind the screen, the dress needed very little done to it. It was sleeveless with a deep V in the neck line, the silk brushed across her body before flaring slightly at her hips. It was a beautiful dress.

Madame Malkins nodded her head in approval. "Here my dear, just let me..." Hermione patiently waited as Madame Malkins made a few adjustments to the dress and altered its length. Hermione couldn't help but blush, she knew Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were not paying much attention to her but the stare Ron had given her...well...

"Hermione it's beautiful" said Ginny with a soft smile.

"All done my dear just take it off and we will be all set."

Hermione nodded at Madame Malkin and hurried behind the screen, changing back into her jeans. She emerged a few minutes later clutching the dress.

"Good, good," said Mrs. Weasley taking the dress robes from Hermione. "Now if you want, Ron will escort you back to your house, but we expect you at dinner this evening."

Hermione began to protest, she was perfectly capable of getting herself back to her house, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted. "Are you sure? Isn't Ron supposed to be helping with your shopping?"

"Don't you worry about it dear, we will be fine." Mrs. Weasley bustled herself and Ginny out of the shop after giving Hermione a quick hug and giving Ron a reproachful look.

Ron ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up, before sticking his hands in his pocket and rocking back and forth on his heels. "So, do you need to stop anywhere else before we head back?"

Hermione shook her head 'no' and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.


	6. Chp 6: First Time for Everything

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, she owns all these wonderful characters, I am just 'playing' with them

A/N: Please Read and Review, Criticisms are welcome, first fic ever.

CHP 6: First Time for Everything

Ron sped out of the shop following behind Hermione. Once he had caught up with her he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a halt.

Ron whispered in her ear in a commanding tone "Hermione, you can stay mad at me if you want, but I don't think you want to make a public scene, I am taking you back to your house then you can have at me, alright?"

Not waiting for an answer, Ron pulled/half dragged Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron where they could use the Floo Network to get back to her home.

Hermione stepped out of her fireplace and removed her cloak, only to be knocked over by Ron as he stepped out of the fire. "Ouch! Ron! Will you watch where you are going?!" she spat as she crossed the room trying to put some distance between them.

"Sorry 'Mione" said Ron, grinning. If she was going to yell, he was going to let her. He shrugged his shoulders "What?! You were expecting a witty comment? You know that isn't my style, you're the smart one remember?" winking at her he plopped down on her sofa and began thumbing through a muggle magazine she had on the coffee table.

Hermione stood opened mouthed starring blankly at Ron. Was he faking? Had he actually forgotten their previous argument?

Grinning mischievously Ron looked up from the magazine "So Hermione, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a magazine with pointers on how to please a guy in bed?"

Hermione turned bright red seeing that Ron was reading her copy of Cosmopolitan.

"Well if you would rather read about female problems, that article is on page 82." she countered.

Hermione watched as Ron turned bright red before quickly closing the magazine. Hermione crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to Ron, turning towards him she started "Ron...I am sorry about yesterday, you didn't deserve that."

"S'okay 'Mione, that's what friends are for, letting off a bit of steam. Who did you argue with in the States?" asked Ron grinning. Hermione smiled a bit as she starred into Ron's sparkling blue eyes, mesmerized.

Without even realizing it, Hermione raised her hand and brushed a stray lock of hair off of Ron's forehead. Ron caught her hand in his holding it to his cheek. Slowly he leaned in and gave Hermione a soft kiss. Freezing Hermione didn't know what to do. After a few moments, she melted into Ron's arms as she slowly drew her arms around Ron's neck.

Amazed, Hermione couldn't believe how right this felt, she had kissed other guys but it hadn't been like this. It hadn't even been close. Did she really wait 5 years for this?

Ron broke the kiss and looked at Hermione with steamy eyes with a devilish smirk on his face; she had somehow ended up on his lap. "Uh, 'Mione....if you don't get off of me we are going to be late for dinner."

Hermione blushed furiously and stood up. "Umm....just... let me....I'll be right back" she stammered as she practically ran up the stairs. Ron stuck his hands behind his head with a satisfied smile on his face. After what seemed like ages Ron stood and made for the stairs "Hermione! We really need to go!" he yelled.

"I'm COMING!" she yelled back from the top of the stairs. Her hair was now pulled back except for the few stubborn curls that framed her face. She had changed into a soft lemony yellow sweater set and grey skirt.

"Wow, 'Mione you look great!" said Ron letting out a short cat call.

Hermione slugged him on the shoulder as she passed. Picking up a pinch of floor powder she stepped into the fire "The Burrow."

Rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly, Ron followed.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into the Weasley kitchen. After using a quick cleaning spell to remove the soot from her clothes, she did the same for Ron.

"MUM! DAD! We're back!"

"Ron that was my ear!" said Hermione grimacing.

"Sorry 'Mione" he said as he took her hand and pulled her outside.

Hermione let Ron lead her out of the house to the garden where the family was already enjoying a sumptuous spread. It seemed Molly had out done herself again. Hermione grinned seeing that the entire Weasley clan was present, all except for Bill, he was still in Turkey doing work for Gringotts.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the head of the table chatting amiably. Percy and his wife Penelope sat together cooing over their newborn son, Percy Jr.

Charlie Weasley was sitting next to an adorable toddler with curly red hair, his daughter Emily. His wife passed on while giving birth to Emily. Though the pain was still fresh, Charlie's had quickly turned his pain into complete and utter devotion for his daughter.

Fred and George sat with heads together, most likely talking about the joke shop. While not married they both had been dating their Hogwart's sweethearts quite exclusively. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell sat next to each of them reminiscing about that cute Oliver Wood, no doubt trying to get a rise out of Fred and George.

Harry and Ginny sat together discussing the latest Quidditch match they had seen.

"Dear, your late" said Mrs. Weasley bustling over, "sit...sit, tuck in, this food isn't going to disappear on its own."

Hermione sat down next to Ginny leaving Ron the place beside her. She said her hellos to everyone then she quickly pilled the food on her plate and dug in, Ron did likewise. After stuffing herself Hermione sat listening to the various conversations around the table. Mr. Weasley was questioning Harry about Computers while most everyone else was discussing Quidditch or the wedding. Hermione glanced over at Charlie's little girl and found that she was being starred at.

"Hi there" said Hermione in a kind voice "I'm Hermione what's your name?"

"Em Lee" said the little girl as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"It's nice to meet you Emily," Hermione was cut off when the small girl hopped out of her chair and made her way over to Hermione crawling up in her lap. Hermione wrapped her arms securely around the girl. She bent down and whispered something in her ear. The small child nodded her head, thumb still stuck in her mouth.

"Hold out your hand"

Emily held out her hand and Hermione dropped a toffee in her hand. "Be careful with that" Emily nodded again before scurrying back to her chair. Hermione looked up to see that most of the other conversations had halted; everyone had been observing her exchange with Emily.

Hermione stuck her hands under the table blushing slightly "Charlie, she is absolutely adorable."

Charlie grinned and stroked his daughter head. "I should be getting her ready for bed" he said as he picked up his daughter and carried her into the house.

Ron had watched the exchange with great interest, envisioning Hermione with several children surrounding her. He slipped his hand under the table and took hers. She looked at him flushing slightly but she didn't draw back.


	7. Ch 7: Prewedding Jitters

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, she owns all these wonderful characters, I am just 'playing' with them

A/N: Please Read and Review, Criticisms are welcome, first fic ever.

CHP 7: Pre- wedding jitters

Hermione woke with a start when she head a popping noise at the foot of her bed, reaching for her wand on her beside table she got ready to hex her intruder, not completely awake yet.

"Her....Hermion...Hermiooooone!" cried a tear filled voice.

"Ginny?!" gasped Hermione throwing back the covers and crossing to her friend. "Shh...what's wrong?" she asked enveloping the girl in a big hug.

"It... It's Harry" said Ginny with a hiccup. "He..."

"Shh...its okay Ginny, just tell me what happened."

Ginny sniffled a bit more before she continued her story, "I saw Harry, and he was with another woman." Her gaze had gone steely she looked as though she wanted to break something.

Hermione tried to keep the shocked expression off of her face, she knew Harry would never have done that; it must have been a misunderstanding.

"Are you sure Gin, are you sure it was him?"

Ginny nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"Wait, right here Ginny, I'll be right back." Hermione apparated from her room to Ron's room at The Burrow. "Ron!" she said in a soft voice not wanting to wake him up. His face was scrunched up just so, she found it adorable. "Whasawan?" he said as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He was still suffering the ill effects of a long evening out with the boys.

"Ron! Wake-up, this is serious!" she growled. Ron pulled Hermione down onto the bed next to him, snuggling up to her. Hermione elbowed him and he let out a yelp.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"Shhh....you'll wake everyone up. I need to ask you something, did you take Harry out this evening?"

Ron nodded his head as he ran a hand through his mussed up hair.

"And you were with him the whole evening, you and your brothers right?"

Ron nodded again "Hermione, what is this about?"

Sighing Hermione said, "Ginny says she saw Harry with another woman, she is in my bedroom sobbing her eyes out as we speak, was there a woman there tonight?"

Ron rolled over on to his back and let out a large laugh. Hermione glared daggers at him. Between laughs he managed to spit out "joke...Fred and George...Neville....dress"

"WHAT!" yelled Hermione.

"Shh...you'll wake everyone up" Ron muttered in an imitation of Hermione.

"Fred and George got Neville to dress up like a girl to surprise Harry for his bachelor's party, nothing happened, I swear."

"Thank goodness" said Hermione with a small giggle, it was rather funny.

"I got to get back to Ginny!" said Hermione as Ron pulled her back down into his arms. "Ron let go!"

Ron leaned over and gave Hermione a small kiss before releasing her.

"Ginny, it was all a joke!" said Hermione when she apparated back to her bedroom. "The person you saw with Harry was Neville Longbottom, Fred and George put him up to it. It was just a joke."

Ginny's eyes quavered and Hermione thought she was going to cry again. Ginny shoulders began to shake as she fell backwards onto Hermiones bed clutching her sides. She couldn't control her laughter.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry! I guess it is just pre-wedding jitters that are getting to me" said Ginny when she had reigned in her laughter.

"It's all right Ginny, now go home so I can go to bed!" said Hermione in a joking tone. Ginny nodded and gave Hermione a quick hug before apparating back to The Burrow.

Hermione crawled into her bed, but she was unable to fall back asleep. She wasn't concerned about Ginny or Harry anymore, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ron and the kiss he had given her before she had left. Were they a couple now? Did a few kisses and some hand holding count for anything? As dawn crept over the horizon, she finally slumbered.


	8. Chp 8: Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, she owns all these wonderful characters, I am just 'playing' with them

A/N: Please Read and Review, Criticisms are welcome, first fic ever. Still tweaking the wedding, it's next, check back in a few days.

CHP 8: Wake-up Call

Buried under the covers of her soft bed Hermione let out a small groan. The sunlight was pouring in through her window, disturbing her sleep. After a loud yawn she shoved a pillow over her head she snuggled deeper under the covers. She sat up in bed a few minutes later; the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled her senses. 'How in the world?' she thought to herself.

Rubbing her eyes she glanced to the foot of her bed where Ginny had sat a few hours before. Ron had replaced Ginny. Letting out a yelp when she saw Ron starring at her, Hermione dove back under the covers. Peeking her eyes out a few minutes later she saw that Ron hadn't moved.

"Ron? Why are you in my bedroom?" she finally managed to ask.

"I was watching you sleep."

"Oh." She had been prepared to yell at him for nearly scaring her to death but snuggled under the covers instead.

"Is that coffee for me?"

Ron handed her the cup of coffee he held in his hands. She gratefully took a sip willing the caffeine to sharpen her fuzzy mind.

"Uh Ron, shouldn't you be at work or something?" she asked. Ron just smiled at her.

"Well, Harry is my partner and he is off because of the wedding so I don't have much to do. Just stay caught up on my paperwork. I've been going into the office every few days. If anything serious happened they would owl Harry or me. I actually stopped on my way back from the Ministry."

"Oh." Again Hermione didn't have much to say, she wasn't used to waking up with company, much less with Ron.

"Come on, get up" prompted Ron scooting closer to Hermione. He took her coffee cup and sat it down on the bedside table. When Hermione made no attempt to get up he dove on her and began tickling her stomach.

"Rooooooon!" she squealed struggling against his assault. "STOP IT!"

"Okay, I'll get up...just STOP!"

Ron stopped his tickling and grinned at Hermione. Taking advantage of the halt, Hermione reached out to tickle Ron. Turn about was only fair play. It didn't take long for Ron to over power her weak attempts. He sat next to her on the bed holding her wrists firmly to keep her from tickling him. Ron just smiled as Hermione pouted. Ron leaned in and gave Hermione a small kiss before jumping off of the bed. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs." Ron hurriedly exited the room, trying to get the images of Hermiones tousled bed head out of his mind. He had watched her sleep for almost an hour, just watching, taking in the nuances of her face.

After about 20 minutes, Hermione emerged from her room face freshly scrubbed. She was much more awake after magicing up another cup of coffee. Ron was sitting on the sofa reading one of Hermione's spell damage books. He looked up when he heard her enter the room and flashed his devastatingly handsome smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh, where exactly are we going Ron?" she asked puzzled.

"It's a surprise"

"Nu-uh, tell me now or I'm not going" she said defiantly.

"Alright" said Ron awkwardly "I wanted you to help me find a wedding gift for Ginny and Harry, ya know something from the muggle world, that way it will be unique."

"Oh, of course I'll help you pick out a gift, do you have any ideas?"

Ron shook his head no. Hermione let out a small sigh; she knew how much Ron hated to shop. "Okay, um let's go to the mall then?" Hermione grabbed a jacket as she headed out the door.

When Ron and Hermione arrived at the mall Ron stood in awe of the building. He had been in a mall before but she could tell he was exactly like his father, completely amazed by the muggles.

"Where do we start?" asked Ron taking up Hermione's hand as they walked.

"I don't know, it would help if I had an idea of what you wanted Ron" said Hermione as she was drug into a toy store. "You want to buy them a toy?" she asked puzzled. "I'm just looking 'Mione" said Ron as he picked up a muggle chess piece, perplexed because it wasn't moving.

Two teenagers playing a video game quickly drew his attention. Ron stood nearby completely amazed at the pictures whizzing by on the screen; the boys were playing a racing game. "'Mione?"

"No, Ron, Ginny would kill me if I let you give that to Harry."

"But?"

Hermione shook her head no before leaving the shop. "Hey Ron, I think I have a better idea." She and Ron made there way out of the mall. Hermione led Ron to an outdoor market; there were numerous items and stalls to visit.

After wandering around for a while, Hermione made her way to a stall and picked up a bracelet. It was several layers of hammered silver intertwined. "How much?" Ron asked the teenage girl working the register.

"--$15"

Ron paid the sum much to Hermiones protest, "It's a gift Hermione, and you have to take it, so stop arguing." Ron took the bracelet from her hand and placed it on her wrist. "Call it a thank you present for taking me shopping. Come on lets fine something for Harry and Ginny."

"How about this Hermione?" said Ron as he picked up a very old looking snow globe. Hermione took the globe from Ron and gently shook it, marveling at the snow and sparkle. "I think its perfect Ron; remember Harry and Ginny's first date was in Hogsmeade right after Christmas? This snow globe looks exactly like it."

While Ron paid for the snow globe, Hermione glanced at the other items on display. Her eye was drawn to a set of mother of pearl hair combs. Picking them up, she went to the cashier and paid for them. After securing them in her purse, she led Ron away from the Market, back towards her house.


End file.
